One Shot, One Kill
"One Shot, One Kill" is the fourteenth (chronologically, the second) mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and is part two of Captain Price's flashback to Pripyat. It takes place 3 days after the events of "All Ghillied Up". It sees Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan snipe Imran Zakhaev and then escape from Pripyat. It also appears in a flashback during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, when playable character Yuri witnesses the assassination attempt by Price and MacMillan, and the rescue of Imran Zakhaev by Makarov. Characters *John Price (playable) *MacMillan (W.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (W.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (flashback) *Yuri (flashback, playable) Plot Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan patiently wait on the top floor of the hotel with a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle for 3 days. While the assassination target, Imran Zakhaev, is attempting to sell uranium fuel rods to Russian Ultranationalists, Lt. Price takes the shot and fucks up Imran Zakhaevs day. Their cover is blown when an enemy helicopter returns fire, which Price promptly shoots down by sniping the pilot. A second helicopter locates the two and opens fire on the hotel. The two rappel down the side of the hotel as the top floor collapses and continue to escape to the extraction point. It is later revealed that Zakhaev survived this seemingly fatal blow. They fight through Ultranationalist forces and attempt to lose them through apartment buildings. They are then spotted by another helicopter and they manage to shoot it down, but it crashes toward Price and MacMillan. MacMillan's leg is injured by the helicopter's debris and is unable to walk, so Lt. Price must carry him to the landing zone. When they arrive at the extraction point which is at the ferris wheel in Pripyat Amusement park, and wait for the chopper to arrive, waves of Ultranationalists retaliate. They hold off until the chopper arrives, then Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are lifted to safety. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 During the flashback to "One Shot, One Kill" in "Blood Brothers", Yuri witnesses the attempted assassination from the back seat of a car driven by Makarov. Then, Zahkaev makes a break for the car and the trio flees, running over a few of Makarov's men as the flashback ends. Interestingly, some of the weapons seen in the mission (Mini-Uzi, W1200, G3) are not seen on the tables present, which are still in view of Yuri. Video Walkthrough Weapon loadout Gallery Gibbing Zakhaev One Shot One Kill.png|Imran Zakhaev getting shot by Lieutenant Price. Zakhaev's_blown_off_arm_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Imran Zakhaev's mutilated arm. Dragunov_Table.jpg|The table with Dragunovs at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination. AK_And_W1200_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s and a W1200s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination. AK_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination. AK_Table_2.jpg|A table with an AK-47, Claymores, Flashbangs and a USP.45 at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination. AK_Box.jpg|A crate of AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination. RPG_Table.jpg|An RPG-7 Table at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination. USP_Table.jpg|A table of 3 M9s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination. Macmillian_rappelling_off_assasination_spot_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Captain MacMillan rappelling from the abandoned hotel where they shot Imran Zakhaev. Zakhaev's_assassination_attempt_vantage_point_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|''Готель Полiсся'' (Polissya Hotel) where Captain MacMillan and Lieutenant Price shoot from. Convoy_waiting_for_Zakhaev_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|The convoy that waited for Zakhaev's arrival. Zakhaev's_identification_picture_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|The picture used to identify Imran Zakhaev. Zakhaev_before_assassination_attempt_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Zakhaev still having both arms. Zakhaev_trading_gold_bars_for_dealer's_nukes_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Zakhaev trading gold bars for the nukes. Yuri's_First_CoD4_Flashback_MW3.png|Makarov speaks to Yuri in a car during the assassination attempt, as seen "Blood Brothers". Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 22' is located, like Laptop 21, at the top of a fire escape. It is after the building where one has to sweep the three rooms for enemies. When exiting, immediately turn right and there will be a ladder. *'Laptop 23' is rather difficult to get, as the door leading to it is initially closed. To open it, the player must force hostiles to spawn on the other side of the door. To do this, run to where the enemy usually enters the area from once MacMillan calls the Sea Knight; two or three hostiles will spawn in the hallway on the other side of the door and open it. Enter the hallway through that door, and the laptop will be at the far left corner. Intel_No._1_One_Shot,_One_Kill_CoD4.png|Laptop 22 Intel_No._2_Location_One_Shot,_One_Kill_CoD4.png|Location of Laptop 23 Intel_No._2_One_Shot,_One_Kill_CoD4.png|Laptop 23 Trivia *If the player shoots at the meeting at the beginning of the level before Zakhaev gets out of the vehicle, MacMillan will say "Are you daft?" even though the enemies do not notice the gunfire. *If the player is playing with "A Bad Year" on and shoots Zakhaev, his body will not turn into tires nor will his arm. *If the player had swapped their USP .45 for another weapon in All Ghillied Up, the weapon will become an AK-47 in this mission. However, if the player had an AK-47, they would receive their USP .45 back. *It is possible, albeit difficult, to hit Zakhaev in the head, but his arm will still blow off and the mission will go on as usual. *The CH-46 that picks Price and MacMillan up is labeled "Marines". *If the player looks into the CH-46 Sea Knight, they will see that there is no pilot. *The Barrett M82 has a double bipod. The normal in the folded position with the second holding the rifle up. *If the player tries to board the Sea Knight without carrying MacMillan and the time expires, the player will clip through the floor of the chopper when it takes off. *If the player goes to the drop point in the small hills near a radiation zone where the troops come out of the first Mi-8 helicopter at the end of the mission, the player will notice that they land beneath the hill, having half their bodies encrusted in the ground. *There is writing on the tail of the attack helicopter that blocks the player's view. The writing reads "Горячий цыплёнок" (Hot chicken). *Despite the mission's picture showing the helicopter crashing toward MacMillan in an open area, it actually crashes toward him in an enclosed area in the mission. *If the player shoots and destroys the helicopter moments after Zakhaev's arm blew off, it will not give points for destroying the helicopter in Arcade Mode. *When Zakaev is shot, he will crawl under a table. *If the player equips a Claymore and holds the firing button one can see Price's arm, and he appears to be wearing a Marine MARPAT camo uniform. *At the extraction point, Attack Dogs are friendly to the player - The Attack Dogs from the abandoned swimming pool building will attack the enemies if a hostile gets hit at the beginning of the extraction hold out. *This is where Makarov made his first appearance in the Modern Warfare series. *If the player shoots the Barrett to the outside of the meeting, such as the roof to the far left, the wind will not affect the bullet's flightpath. *If the player drops MacMillan in a radioactive area, he will not be affected. *If the player stands next to where the chopper blade hits MacMillan one will see that the helicopter doesn't actually touch Macmillan. *The Mi-8 helicopters that bring reinforcments to the extraction point are invincible. *It is possible to walk on the rotors of the crashed Mi-28 Havoc, even when holding MacMillan. *If the player kept the M21 from the previous level, they will notice that it misses its ghillie camo that it had in "All Ghillied Up". *It is possible to shoot Zakhaev before the wind calms down. For example, if the wind is blowing to the left, player needs to aim to the right and the bullet will curve to the left and potentially shoot Zakhaev. *In the PS3 version, when the helicopter encountered at the playground, Captain MacMillan says " A bollocks, run!!", but the subtitles states that he says " A crap, run!! Achievements Piggyback Ride (20 ) - Complete "One Shot, One Kill" on any difficulty. The Shot (40 ) - Complete "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript References * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Act II of campaign es:Un tiro, un muerto Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels